Gushkin-banda: Youkai
|image=GBYoukai.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 妖怪 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Youkai |literal english=Heaven Rift |english tv=Purification |viz manga=Astral Dragon |game names=Spirit Flying into Rage |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Mid, Long |users=Gaoh Minazuki |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The technique was based off the exorcism techniques utilized by the monks of Thesmosphoros millennia ago. It was designed to be able to absolve any living being regardless of strength however, because of its slow movements, it became very easy to dodge effectively. However, with specific training, Gaoh utilized to this technique to focus it more on stealth assassinations, by having the dragon becoming nearly translucent and being able to adjust its size as well. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Technique Initiation Gaoh starts off this technique by meditating, in doing so he changes the flow of his chakra. After three minutes of doing this Gaoh slowly rotates his chakra towards his esophagus and up towards his throat. Gaoh Then places his hands over his mouth and slowly expells an ethereal dragon like entity from his mouth that slowly circles around him. The dragon itself is actually quite large, oddly enough, matching the size of . Gaoh is also able to form this technique from the as well. Making it nearly impossible to dodge effectively due to its immense size and ghastly appearance, thus making it nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Abilities The dragon cannot be attacked through means of physical objects i.e. swords, kunai, fists, as it will pass through any object or any form of physical or elemental chakra. However, the entity will be loosely visible, appearing as ghostly outlines of a dragon through the means of the or the Gushkin-banda: The Eye of Knowledge. Though visible, its still hard to keep track of because the dragon is translucent, appearing that it is almost entirely unnoticeable at night or when visibility is already low, such as in a foggy or smoky area. This etheric dragon targets the opponents metaphysical essences. Once Gaoh sees which opponent he wants to attack with it the dragon becomes self-sustaining in their siphoning, feeding off of the spiritual energy they drain from the opponent's body. It is possible to kill with this technique, but not as a result of the technique itself. Instead, it affects and opponent that forcefully tries to mold chakra they do not have because of the lack of spiritual energy could potentially kill or injure themselves and in doing so, having pushed their body farther then it can withstand, not having spiritual energy to compromise along with physical energy. If this technique is used to remove a Bijuu from the host, Gaoh cannot seal the spirit of the demon within his body, as it would kill him to have any. While the ultimate form of this technique has many advantages, it possess an additional downside beyond the strain placed on Gaoh's body and mind, and even beyond the risk of dementia brought on by its use. As a Path Gold Alignment technique, the dragon is able to freely pass between the physical and astral plane at will, making it very hard to dodge and detect. As with The Path Gold Alignment techniques, when one dies by this technique, their essence, which includes spirit, soul, mind, body and consciousness are spread across the Existential Planes unable to unify until the Isis Eye Ascension Plan is complete. Drawbacks The speed of this dragon is not very fast, therefore an opponent with decent speed opponent will be able to dodge it if they could actually see it. But in short the dragon is able to completely rid an opponent of their chakra, though not killing them. They will just be able to only use physical techniques. Gaoh is unfortunately unable to move during the duration of this technique, due to the amount of concentration and an extreme of focus that this technique requires. However, this technique can be used while he is in the astral plane in which it will change existential planes. Since it is an S rank technique, the drawback will be a physical and spiritual one. In a sense Gaoh will lose his sight during the time this technique is in use. But once the technique is over Gaoh's' sight will return to him instantly. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release